1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus which has means for designating an area of document image and which carries out a predetermined process to the area designated by the designation means when the document image is input.
2. Related Background Art
An image processing apparatus which has an edit function such as partial reproduction by designating a reproduction area by a combination of a copying machine and coordinate input means such as a digitizer pad has been known.
FIG. 4 shows a prior art apparatus of this type. Numeral 22 denotes a digitizer pad for designating an area on a document image. It is arranged on a pressure plate 21 for pressing the document sheet at a document read station on a main body 24 of the apparatus. Data to the digitizer pad 22 is input by an input pen 23.
The apparatus reads the document image set in the image reader by a digital read system by using electrographic system or CCD sensor, and reproduces the read image onto a copy sheet. In the digital reading, not only the reproduction but also reading and storing of the image data are performed.
In order to designate an area of the reproduced image to be edited, an edit mode is selected by actuating a switch on a console panel, and the document sheet is placed face-up at a predetermined position on the digitizer pad 22.
The area on the document sheet to be edited is designated by the input pen 23 and coordinates thereof are input to the pad 22. Then, the pressure plate 21 is lifted upward, the document sheet is placed face-down at the reader and the reproduction is started.
In this manner, the reproduction operation including editing such as partial reproduction of the document is carried out.
However, since the designation of the area of the document sheet and the subsequent reproduction operation require lifting up and lowering the pressure plate 21, the manipulation of the pressure plate 21 is necessary, and the operation is very troublesome.
In those cases where the digitizer is available as a separate optional unit, a cost for the facilities of image processing is very high if a user wishes to have such an edit function.